


First Date

by sbahjification



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbahjification/pseuds/sbahjification
Summary: Chara and Frisk realize they've never been on a real date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend.

"Frisk."  
Silence had befallen upon them, as they had both been intensely fixated on the 57th rerun of Cooking With A Killer Robot's pilot. Frisk's eyes, even then, didn't shift from the television.  
"Yeah?" they muttered.  
"You know," Chara began, their thoughts forming slowly into words while they tilted their head slightly to get a better view of their partner. "We've been dating for a few months now. And yet, we've never gone on a date. Why is that?"  
Frisk had to give this some thought. They had never been much for relationships before, and without particularly high standards for how they should be treated, they'd considered their current setup just fine.  
"You don't think this counts as a date?"  
"I suppose I feel like. I should treat you to something special." Chara glanced back to the TV. "Something. More romantic than watching your life be threatened on live television."  
"You don't have to treat me to anything. I just love being here with you." As they said so, Frisk's arm wrapped around their partner to give them a squeeze. "I didn't really die, anyway."  
"But I want to. I even had something in mind, actually. We could go out tonight, with just the two of us. And no risk of intruding mothers." Chara's right hand drifted up to grab the one now around their chest, a rare smile hiding itself away from their partner's sight. "If you were interested."  
"Can it wait until after this is over?"  
"Absolutely."

\---

When the night fell, Chara holed themself away in the bathroom, nervously tugging at every stray hair, making sure their shirt and favorite sweater were aligned just right, applying makeup over and over until it looked flawless, and leaning back just as the door was being knocked upon. They took a second to stare at their reflection after all their hard work, and a grin broke their concentrated face. _Damn, they were hot._  
When they opened the door, they had to pause for a second to take in the sight of their partner, who hadn't gotten the chance to use the bathroom yet. Their dark skin, dotted with hair, contrasted sharply with the frilly dress they'd chosen out, and even more against the matching shoes did their polka dotted socks stand out. They looked gorgeous, and seemed to have a similar thought, as both of them whispered "wow" upon seeing the other.  
Moving out of the way, Chara's eyes scanned back up to Frisk's face.  
"You really don't need any makeup."  
"Well, you look cute with yours. But you don't need it either. Anyway, I just have to pee, and then we'll go." Their bright smile managed to make even that sentence sound adorable, and they vanished into the bathroom. Chara went to hide their flushed face and in that moment thanked everything they believed in that they'd worn enough makeup to cover it up.

A mere minute later, Frisk was out, and they were off, taking a serene walk to the bus they relied on in lieu of having a driver's license. They got lost in their own little world in the long ride, shutting out intrusive strangers that may be looking at them funny.  
"So where are we gonna go?" Frisk finally questioned.  
"If I was going to tell you, I would have. You'll like it, I promise."  
"Is iiiiit gonna be an arcade? Ooh, I wanna kick your butt at the bumper cars!!"  
They shared a brief giggle at the concept.  
"I won't tell you even if you get it right," Chara reassured them, earning a pout from Frisk before they tried to coerce an answer out of them.  
"Is iiiiit gonna be that bath bomb place?"  
"Maybe."  
"Ahh, bath bombs always smell so good... Is iiiiit a chocolate shop?"  
"Am I that self-centered?"  
They laughed in place of a response, and put a hand to their chin, trying to think of more guesses before Chara unexpectedly stood up, explaining that this stop was theirs while tugging Frisk gently to their feet.

A short walk later, they found themselves in a complex of stores, still not enough to narrow down their destination, and Frisk excitedly looked around, trying to deduce which one they were headed to.  
"Ooh, can we go to that one?" They pointed out the kids' store with a free arm, the other grabbing on to Chara's hand.  
"If you want. I have somewhere to take you first."  
"We _are_ going to the bath bomb store. You didn't even tell me, you!!" Frisk accused playfully.  
"I said I wouldn't. What do you want from me, the Da Vinci code?"  
"What does that even mean?!"  
They shared smiles and jabs like that until they entered the shop, where Frisk's eyes widened and they started tugging Chara around, picking up all the prettiest things they could see and sniffing them.  
"Chara, they all smell so good... I just wanna get them all and use them in one big old bath..."  
"We can talk about that later, if that's what you want. Don't be choosy. Get what you like." With this, Chara separated from their hip in order to examine a super cool bath bomb that was shaped like a star and left glitter on their fingers just from picking it up. Completely enamored with it, they snuck two into the already filled-up bag that had all manner of lovely-smelling things in it, and Frisk still prowled the shelves, looking as happy as they'd ever been.  
"Chara, Chara, you need to smell this one, too," would be their call back to the present whenever they zoned out thinking about how excited Frisk was. Perhaps they could stand to get their butt kicked at bumper cars after this, if it meant keeping that smile on their adorable face.  
Eventually, Frisk plucked out most of their selection, giving them farewell sniffs as they went back on the shelves, and adding just a couple of fruity-smelling ones back in before deciding they were done and leaving Chara with a mercifully small bill.  
"Where to now, then?" the latter queried as they found themselves in the open air of the mall again, and Frisk's inquisitive eyes scanned over everything, again grabbing on to their partner, and eventually pointing out a nearby store in the food court.  
"A coffee shop?" Coffee was typically nothing special to them, but Chara supposed there was something romantic about it.  
"So that I can have energy to go to the arcade like you promised!" Frisk explained.  
"I didn-" They were being tugged into the coffee shop before their objection was complete, and in the time it took Frisk to rattle off their needlessly intricate order Chara had picked out a small table in the very corner of the shop. Coffees in hand, their partner joined them at the table - not leaning on Chara as they'd expect but instead pulling out their plastic bag and grabbing the fruity bath bombs they'd thrown into it last minute.  
"Hey, Chara?" they muttered.  
"Hmm?"  
"If I tell you something, will you promise not to make fun of me?"  
"Your socks make fun of themselves."  
"That's- okay, fine. But you have to promise. On your life."  
"That means very little coming from me."  
"Do it anyway."  
"I promise on my life that I won't make fun of whatever you're about to tell me."  
"Thank you." They held the bath bombs up to their face to get within Chara's sight. "You know... The only reason I got these is because I really want to just. Eat them."  
"Eat them...?" Chara considered this unexpected statement for a moment, sipping their coffee. "I would imagine they'd have low nutritional value. But I can understand why you would want to. They do smell good."  
"Exactly!! So I just want to. Like. Try it."  
"Right here?"  
"Why not?"  
"Nothing I say will stop you, will it?"  
"Nope!"  
"Then give me one."  
They did as told, and Chara admired their new snack. It seemed like it'd be crunchy, and they brought it up to their mouth to give it a lick. The taste was bizarre, but certainly better than some things they'd eaten, and their saliva left a small fizzy residue. Intrigued by this result and driven by curiosity, they continued licking stripes and watching the swirly pink and yellow bomb fizz away under their mouth.  
They continued in this manner until they were brought back to reality by a loud crunch next to them, glancing over to see Frisk, holding their own bath bomb up to their mouth and hacking away at it like an apple. Within a second, their face contorted into an almost confused expression in reaction to its bitter taste, at which Chara had to stifle a laugh.  
"Does that face mean you regret this?"  
As an answer, Frisk looked them in the eyes, took another, larger bite, and passed a smirking glance down to Chara's barely-faded own bomb. The latter, also refusing to break eye contact, gave theirs a long lick and winked, finally taking a big bite out of theirs, to which Frisk responded by stuffing their mouth full, and the race was on.  
A few bystanders had turned to see the source of the crunching, but neither of the kids seemed especially bothered, overpowered by their determination to munch away at the strawberry-banana fizzies faster than the other.  
Frisk quickly managed to get their bomb down to a reasonable size, with crumbs all over the table and their mouth stuffed, and like a particularly adorable hamster shoved the rest of it inside, feeling it fizz away as they struck a victory pose, much to the amusement of Chara who had simply been taking their sweet time.  
Frisk washed their treat down with the rest of their lukewarm coffee and, having determined themself the winner, decided it was time to claim their prize. They dragged Chara out of the coffee shop, and there they spent another ride on the bus - directly to the arcade, where Frisk proceeded to bypass everything else and instead deliver Chara to the promised butt-kicking at the bumper cars.  
After Chara had been successfully curbstomped, they wasted away some hours eating greasy pizza, playing as much Dance Dance Revolution as they could physically manage, and prowling the prizes for the perfect thing to get with fifty tickets they'd found on the floor, and their night was ended only by overstimulation and worried calls from their mother.

\---

The bus was considerably less crowded this time, giving the kids room to spread out a bit while Chara worked on wiping off their unfortunately-not-waterproof makeup, and Frisk for lack of a hand to hold having the time of their life with a neat yoyo. They appreciated their comfortable silence for a bit and watched the lights outside.  
"Frisk?" Chara eventually muttered as they stuffed a dirty handkerchief back into their bag.  
"You've put worse in your mouth," Frisk preemptively retorted.  
"Well. You aren't wrong, I suppose."  
Their thin masks of maturity fell like the silence around them as their giggles broke through both, and they leaned on each other comfortably.  
"You're a really strange person, Frisk," Chara confessed in a tone reserved for their partner. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not eat bath bombs


End file.
